


Silence

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: 30_sex_scenes, Gags, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream already knows the whole speech. Starscream/Megatron (Starscream topping).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

“And then, of course, your victorious troops will claim the rest of Cybertron under your banner...”

Starscream circled Megatron. His tone was light, his tread soft. He trailed his fingertips over the tyrant's shoulder as he moved around behind him.

Megatron followed him with burning optics, but said nothing.

“...at last, the glory and splendour of our home planet will be yours once more, and our people will no longer be outcasts...”

Starscream trailed the fingertips of both hands down Megatron's sides. He took gentle hold of Megatron's hips and pulled them up. A low growl rumbled from Megatron's throat, though this was more at the words than Starscream's actions.

“...with you, of course, installed as supreme rule of all Decepticons – no, of all Cybertronians!”

Starscream deftly thumbed Megatron's panel open and slid his spike inside. He felt a pleasant tremor around him, and he absently rubbed the small of Megatron's back.

“See?” He grunted softly and thrust once, shallow, savouring the feeling. Megatron's powerful engines purred, but his mouth was silent. Stopped – a gag was clipped over his faceplates, the kind the Autobots liked to use. “I already know the whole speech. And besides,” a deeper thrust this time, a long, sweet slide, “it sounds better when I say it. Everything does.”

Starscream sped up his pace gradually, and Megatron moved against him. He wanted more, and Starscream deliberately held back. He held the older mech's hips tighter, and one of Megatron's hands covered one of his own, squeezing tight. Starscream didn't mistake it for affection.

“You can have your delusions... nh... but don't expect me to listen to them.” He slid a hand over Megatron's abdomen and down to palm the thick spike standing stiff between his thighs. “This way, I don't have to. Everybody wins...” A sharper jerk of his hips.

Megatron pushed back; Starscream's words were meant to needle, and so he let most of them wash over him. Starscream had always been all talk. He tightened around the jet's spike and twisted his hips just so. Starscream shuddered and yelped. He overloaded quickly and sharply, optics round and talons gripping Megatron's hips hard.

Megatron smirked behind his gag. He opened up his internal comm utility and found Starscream's private frequency.

“You forgot to disable my comm, you fool.”

Starscream squawked, still bewildered and dazed from overload, as Megatron rose onto his knees, turned, and grabbed the seeker's wing. He pushed Starscream down and pressed his still-pressurised spike against the jet's inner thigh.

Starscream looked up at him and shutterblinked a few times. Then he gave a falsely apologetic laugh and smile. He reached up with one hand and slowly unclipped the gag. Megatron leaned down closer. Starscream's crooked smile was mischievous. He brought one finger to his lips. “Shh.”


End file.
